


youthfully felt

by The_IPRE



Series: Figayda February [1]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Day 1: Rainbow, F/F, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_IPRE/pseuds/The_IPRE
Summary: She could have been anyone with Ayda. They had met and Fig had made an absolute fool of herself, but they had no history together. Fig could have pretended to be someone else, someone who had her act together or was confident from the beginning, but instead, she was herself.When she was around Ayda, Fig didn’t want to be anybody else.
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth
Series: Figayda February [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619533
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	youthfully felt

**Author's Note:**

> Figayda! Rights! I don't know if I'll be doing something for everyday of femslash February, but I'm gonna make an effort to get some done

“Fig, is this yours?” Ayda’s voice and face were neutral, but the moment Fig turned to look and see what she was holding, she was filled with a sense of dread. 

There, held in one of Ayda’s hands, was a glittery plastic bracelet. Its beads were in every color of the rainbow and there were a number of jingling charms, just as colorful, that hung off the elastic. 

Fig could have sworn that she had gotten rid of it.

“Where’d you find that?” Fig knew that it wasn’t a big deal, and it certainly wasn’t something that she needed to _make_ into a big deal, but there were alarm bells ringing that told her she had to throw out all signs of who she used to be. 

Ayda set her chin on her knees, talons curled around the edge of the stool that she was perched up on. “Your mom left all of these boxes for you; I wanted to help you unpack. This doesn’t seem like something the you that I know and have a great fondness for would have, so I was looking to you for clarification.” She nodded towards a few cardboard boxes on the ground that she must have been poking through and that made sense, but it also made Fig wish that she and her mom hadn’t gotten back on good enough terms that her mom was able to embarrass her in front of her girlfriend.

(That word, _girlfriend_ , still made her feel like grinning every time she thought about it. Ayda had wanted to kiss _her_ , Figueroth Faeth, and had also wanted to spend time with her, and break her dad out of a ruby, and all that was a lot, and made her feel a lot. 

It also, however, meant that she couldn’t just blow off Ayda’s questions about why there was a box overflowing with pastel clothes and plastic jewelry.

Well, she could – she just didn’t want to.)

Fig blew out a breath, walking over to Ayda. “Yeah, that was mine.” She laughed a little as she hooked a finger through it, holding it with Ayda. “I used to be really into this kind of stuff? All rainbows and bright colors and that kind of thing. Fantasy Claire’s did _not_ stand a chance against sixth grade me when I got my allowance.”

“Hmm. I can’t imagine you wearing this kind of thing.” Ayda looked down at where both their fingers were curved around the shiny plastic, and then there was a smile on her face as she looked up to a little bit above Fig’s eyes. “I’ll just have to factor that in as a part of your nature.”

With a laugh, Fig linked the fingers of her free hand with Ayda’s. “Don’t know if that’s a part of my _nature_. More like a phase that I tried to bury deep, _deep_ within my psyche.”

“Ah. So do you regret it?” Ayda’s hand was warm as it tightened around Fig’s, and there was still that little rush of joy that Fig was allowed this. She was allowed her past, and she was allowed to talk about it with Ayda, and she was allowed to hold hands with Ayda in the house that they shared with the rest of her friends and family.

Even if she wasn’t allowed it, though, she probably would have just gone right ahead with it anyway. She was Fig Faeth, after all, and breaking the rules was kind of what she did. 

“I don’t know if I regret it? I mean, it’s kind of like that was another person.”

Ayda’s eyes narrowed in thought. “I know what it is like to have used to have been different people, but I do not believe that that is what you mean.”

“No, I still have all those memories because it was me, Fig, who did all of that,” Fig said. “And me, now, definitely wouldn’t do any of that stuff. It’s- back then, I didn’t really know who I was? Past me thought that she was an elf with just one dad, and now-me knows that’s not true. I wouldn’t be _me_ without all that, but it also doesn’t really feel like it was _me_ who did it.”

“That is interesting, and I do not fully understand it, but I will try to.” Ayda sealed her words with a decisive nod, and Fig grinned at her.

She could have been anyone with Ayda. They had met and Fig had made an absolute fool of herself, but they had no history together. Fig could have pretended to be someone else, someone who had her act together or was confident from the beginning, but instead, she was herself. 

When she was around Ayda, Fig didn’t want to be anybody else.

“What about you?” Fig said, bringing Ayda’s hand up to her mouth and pressing a kiss against the back of it. “Did you have any embarrassing tween phase?”

Ayda’s skin darkened and the flames flickering in her hair rose higher, and Fig didn’t make any effort to hide her smile as she looked at her. “Ah- I do not know if this measures up to your standards, but. There was a book that I read so many times that the binding cracked. It was about a beautiful pirate captain who sailed the seven seas, and even though I knew it was impossible, I always thought that it would be nice if someone like that could come and take me away.”

“That is-” _Very sad_ , something in Fig wanted to say, but she held that instinct back. “Very cute,” she said instead.

“In a way, that did happen.” Fig raised her eyebrows, and Ayda’s fiery hair flickered higher. “You are beautiful, and you came and took me away from Leviathan. You aren’t a pirate, but that doesn’t matter. Can I keep this?”

Blinking, Fig tried to process all of what had just been thrown at her. Confirmation that she had basically fulfilled the role of Ayda’s childhood fictional crush? Check. Verbal proof that her girlfriend thought she was beautiful? Also check. Processing the last question, though, she shrugged. “If you want it, it’s yours.”

“I believe that the appropriate response to that is ‘sick,’” Ayda said, scrunching her hand so that she was able to roll the bracelet down onto her wrist without pulling her other hand from Fig’s. “Thank you. I will treasure this.”

“No problem. I...treasure you.” Ayda’s grip tightened on Fig’s hand as she predicted – accurately – that Fig would want to run away from that burst of emotional vulnerability. Fig squeezed back, grounded. “I’m good. Not gonna run away this time.”

There was a pause, and then Ayda pushed herself up, almost toppling the stool as she kissed Fig. “I am glad,” she said, and Fig didn’t know how else she could respond to that but to lean back in and return the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment or kudos, or come talk to me on tumblr at [the-ipre](https://the-ipre.tumblr.com)!


End file.
